


Kitten's misbehaving again

by truxng



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kozume Kenma, Cock Rings, Dom Kuroo Tetsurou, Dom/sub, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safewords, Sex Toys, Sub Kozume Kenma, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Vibrators, should i make more?, they fuck with a vibrator in his ass lol, vibrator during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truxng/pseuds/truxng
Summary: Kuroo comes home from a vacation and found Kenma playing with himself even when he was told not to ;) Just pure filth [non-edited so there might be a few mistakes]
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 15
Kudos: 385





	Kitten's misbehaving again

**Author's Note:**

> fhyrgehbrfdjsf should i write more? I lowkey hate my writing lol. anyways this is pure flith

Kuroo walked into Kenma’s house not expecting what he saw before him.

He saw Kenma on his bed, back arched up and heels digging into the bed, and a 7-inch vibrating dildo up his ass. Kenma was too focused to chase his orgasm, he did even notice Kuroo sneaking up next to him. Kuroo leaned down and pushed the vibrating dildo farther up his ass as Kenma nearly screamed, tears pricking the corners from the pleasure. 

“My my my, what do we have here? Pleasuring yourself without my permission  **_Kitten_ ** ?” Kuroo slid the dildo out until only the tip remained and shoved it back inside all the way causing Kenma to yell out. Kenma gripped the sheets almost hard enough to rip them. Kuroo grabbed the remote and turned up the vibrations to the highest. 

“A-ah n-no~ K-Kuro I- I’m gon- ahh” Before Kenma could reach his orgasm, Kuroo slid a cockring onto Kenma and squeezed the tip of this baby cock.

“I don’t think I’ll let you cum yet. You broke the rules Kenma. You know not to play with yourself let alone get to cum without me letting you.

” Kenma only whined and tried bucking his hips for more friction and an attempt to get the ring off. “What are your safewords Kitten?” Kenma’s mind was a little fluffy and his prostate was getting abused by the vibrations. 

“R-red for stop a-and yellow t-to sl- slow down- Ma- ah ah~ -ster!” Kuroo began to rapidly shove the dildo in and out of Kenma’s tight ass. 

“Good job Kitten. Now looks like I’ll have to punish you tonight.” Kenma’s back arched off the bed. If he could cum, he would, but not with the cockring snug onto his dick. Kuroo walked over to the “Goodie Box” and pulled out a small black bullet vibrator. He knew Kenma liked this one because it was intense. Kenma’s eyes shot wide open when he saw what Kuroo had in his hand and shut his eyes waiting for the next thing his Master was going to do. Kuroo slid out the dildo and threw it to the floor while turning it off. Kenma whined and bucked his hips missing the full feeling. Kuroo pinned Kenmas hips down and turned up the small vibrator to the lowest setting and shoved it into Kenma’s hole. Kenma cried out when it hit his prostate dead on. 

“A-ah fuck fuck fuck. M-Master.. p-please.. I want- aHH!” Kenma was cut off when the vibrations suddenly ramped up to the 3rd setting. Kenma almost levitated off the bed with a loud moan, almost on the brink of a scream.

“MASTER! aHh, I- ah~!” Kuroo could only smirk “ P-please.. Let me cum.. I want to cum please!” Kenma whined out trying to buck his hips. Kuroo forced his hips back down and turned up the vibrations by 2 levels bringing it to level 5. At this point, Kenma had tears streaming down his face. Kuroo loved seeing Kenma so ruined and desperate. 

“MasterMasterMaster, ahh~” Kuroos cock was straining in his pants hard as ever but he brushed that aside to have fun with his little kitten. Kenma’s cock was an angry red with precum dripping down the sides. Kuroo chuckled lowly as Kenma couldn’t even form clear words or sent and anymore being overcome with pleasure but with no release. As the vibrator was buzzing away at Kenmas prostate Kuroo took his cock out of his pants and began to stroke himself to full hardness, letting out a loud groan and walked over to Kenma. Kuroo liked to try new things. He wanted to see if he could fuck his little Kitten into oblivion wih the vibrator far up his ass. He wanted to try and think of ways to make his kitten look beautiful with a flushed face and tears. Kuroo walked back over to Kenma with his cock lubed up and started prodding at Kenma’s hole.

“W-wait Master! P-please ta- hah~ Take out the v-vibrator first ah~!” Kenma laid below him, arms at side of his head tugging at the bedsheets, back arched up, head thrown back into the pillow, and his legs hooked onto his master’s torso like his life depended on it. Kuroo slowly shoved his tip into Kenma “Wow kitten. You still feel so tight even though you’ve had a dildo up your ass” He leaned forward and took kenma into a sloppy kiss with a lot of tongue, They broke the kiss with a string of saliva and Kuroo pushed in all the way. Kenma swore he could see stars. He started wailing in pleasure at the sensation of having a large cock and an intense vibrator up his ass at the same time. Latching his arms on Kuroo's back, he left marks that would last for days. Kuroo lifted Kenma’s knees, forcing them into his chest and his dick, impossibly pounding in deeper. 

“W-wait! Master! I-it’s to-too mu— ahh~” they both knew that was a lie and Kenma could take so much more.

“You can take it  **_kitten_ ** ” He growled the pet name into his ear with a low and husky voice sending waves of pleasure down his soine. 

“P-please  _ ohh~ aHH oh my god! _ Mas- Master! P-please!” Kuroo was thrusting in and out of his hole at a fast pace showing him no mercy whatsoever leaving kenma overstimulated, begging, clawing at the sheets, and crying desperate for release. Kuroo was snug inside of his ass and enjoyed the feeling of the vibrator against the tip of his dick every thrust. He groaned out everytime the tip hit the vibrator settled onto Kenma’s prostate. Each time he hit the vibrator Kenma cries out thrashing around on the bed like he’s losing it 

“Ohhh fuckfuckfuckfuck ah- s-so good mmhffg- a-ahh more- ple-please more.. please! Let me cum Master! I- I need t-to cum s-so bad!” 

As Kuroo mercilessly pounded into his hole making Kenma’s mind spin with pleasure. Kuro removes the cockring from Kenma’s dick and almost instantly Kenma’s cums hard. 

“AHH~ FUCK MASTER!  _ FUCKFUCKFUCK NO- N-NO MORE- I- I can- I can’t- ahh~”  _ As Kuroo drives kenma into oversensitivity he reaches for the remote and turns it up to the highest setting 

“aH K-KUROO KUROO KUROO- I C- HAH- TOO- TOO MUCH—” As big fat tears roll down his perfectly shaped face, cumming once again. 

“I love seeing you like this kitten, your mouth open and your hole always wanting whatever I give you. You’re taking your punishment so well Kitten.~” as Kenma clawed at Kuroo’s back he could barely form any words. “I’m sorry- ! I-I won’t do it ag— ahh~” Kenma loved the rough treatment. If anything Kuroo wasn’t scared of hurting Kenma, he was scared of Kenma chewing him out for not being rough enough,  either way, he loved the way Kenma looked like this, hair strands sticking to his forehead from sweat, and his voice hoarse from the constant screaming and moaning. Kenma yearns for this rough type of play. It’s nothing new, just a different method of breaking Kenma so Kuroo can put him back just the way Kenma likes. Kenma cums another time and tightens up on Kuroo’s cock. With Kenma getting tighter and the vibrator buzzing against his tip every once in a while, he buried himself keep into Kenma and paints his insides with his cum. With the feeling of Kuroo’s cum in his ass Kenma also came for however many times he did that night. Kuroo pulled out of Kenma’s hole and watched as Kenma squirmed and how stretched his ass looked. So beautiful.. So, exposed. Kuroo grabbed the controller to the vibrator and stopped it. Before Kenma could whine from the emptiness, Kuroo stuck his fingers into his ass and removed the vibrator. He paused for a second before removing it completely, 

“Hey Kitten, do you want to keep it in or out?” Kenma tried to grind on his fingers as he let out a small 

“i- in” Kuroo’s grin widened and stuffed it back into Kenma along with his cum. The multicolored hair boy jolted from the sudden intrusion. The captain went over to the “toy box” and grabbed a medium-sized glass plug. He coated it with a little bit of lube and slid it into Kenma’s hole earning a loud moan from the small one, not letting any cum or the vibrator fall out. Kuroo pulled Kenma closer to his body and cuddled him. He grabbed the water from the nightstand and passed it to Kenma.

“Do you need a bath Kitten?” Kenma shook his head and grabbed the small cup of water from him and started drinking.

“Only n’d you” Slurring his words a little bit and his voice a bit hoarse. Kuroo brought hid hand up and placed it onto Kenma’s head, stroking his hair and rubbing circles into his back, putting the younger one to sleep in his arms. “I love you so much Kitten” Kuroo fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
